1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly having dual function of both mixing and dispensing cement paste into a predetermined area, and more particularly to the type, that is portable and preferably used in construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for mixing cement powder with water or the combination of both mixing and dispensing cement of various types have been known for many years and used in the construction and dental industries. However, I believe that none of them includes the specific features of the present invention. I disclose a convenient, portable and comfortable assembly that includes a motorized mixer, housed within a mixing chamber, for mixing cement and a manually operated discharging mechanism for dispensing cement paste into a predetermined area. Also, this invention is designed for use in those areas where small quantities of mix concrete is needed and the cleanliness is highly required. The most commonly used method for mixing small amount of cement in the construction field nowadays is the preparation of the liquefied cement mix in a reservoir by inserting a manually or electrically operated mixer, then the resultant paste is dispensed into the desired spot by a pouring tool. This reservoir usually becomes heavy, therefore has to be placed next to the application site and later be disposed. The disclosed invention overcomes this shortcoming by providing a user with a transportable apparatus that mixes and produces liquefied cement mix while dispensing the latter into the desired area. Once its usage is finished, the user cleans the interior and all the disassembling members with clean water and the apparatus is ready to be used again.